


Puppy Love

by pleaseenteryourusernamehere



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseenteryourusernamehere/pseuds/pleaseenteryourusernamehere
Summary: Three years after the heist, Debbie and Lou have taken in more than just a group of six women to be their adopted children.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I swear-SWEAR-the next story I post will be a requested one, but once again, an idea struck me and I couldn't get it out of my head. I hope you all enjoy and have a fabulous day :)

“When did this place turn into an ASPCA shelter?” Debbie mumbles into Lou’s warm neck as Murphy jumps onto the couch with them, curling up into Debbie’s side.

“When you begged to let Stevie stay here,” Lou replies, words muffled as her lips rested in Debbie’s hair while they watched an episode of the Andy Griffith Show. They weren’t really paying attention to it, they were just laying around, slowly falling asleep to Opie’s childish problems and Barney’s cheesy humor on a lazy Sunday night when nothing interesting was on. The rest of the team was elsewhere; Nine Ball had a boyfriend-that-wasn’t-a-boyfriend, Constance had a girlfriend, Amita had a guy she’d been on three dates with, Tammy had a family, Daphne had a movie to direct, and Rose had to be wherever Daphne was. Lou and Debbie certainly didn’t mind-they liked having the warehouse all to themselves and their pack of dogs.

“...right.” Debbie sounds somewhat sheepish as she pets Murphy, who licks her hand in thanks and wags his tail when she scratches him behind the ears.

When Debbie had brought home Stevie, a blonde mess of a dog that had the sweetest brown eyes she’d ever seen, a year ago she hadn’t anticipated the four other dogs coming home, too. Stevie was a starved stray she’d seen hanging around an alley outside of her favorite bakery in Brooklyn for weeks until one day, she used pieces of ham to coax the shaggy, unkempt dog to follow her home-“She _followed_ me here, Lou, I swear I didn’t encourage her”-and it had taken all of one night for Debbie to convince Lou to keep her around. Her raspy, gravelly sounding bark had given her the name Stevie, after Stevie Nicks, and she absolutely adored Lou, much to Debbie’s constant amused displeasure.

Murphy was the next one, a slim, brindle-coated dog that looked like a mix of a greyhound and a pitbull with green, freckled eyes and a scar across his black snout. It was less than a month after Stevie had come home and Lou entered the apartment one morning with him squirming in her arms, saying she found him hiding in an empty parking garage. They’d given each other a smile as if to say _Okay, we’re doing this_ -because kids were out of the question for them, but dogs were equally as taxing as children sometimes-and Murphy had been able to stay around, charming anyone he came in contact with. Constance, who was staying with them that week, had named him after Eddie Murphy because “that motherfucker humps anything that moves.”

Nugget was third; a massive, short-haired, black bear of a dog that had been roaming Tammy’s neighborhood for about a month until her son, Nathan, was found playing with him in their front yard. According to Nathan, he _loved_ chicken nuggets and the name had stuck for irony’s sake. Nugget was in every sense a gentle giant; he played well with Stevie and Murphy, but would rather just lay across Debbie or Lou’s lap-he had absolutely no idea how heavy he was-and be petted.

Flip and Flop were two dachshund mixes, who they believed were brothers, Nine Ball found as puppies, yipping and yapping and covered in fleas outside of her club one night. She, not wanting dogs, and her sister, having been recently accepted into Caltech, had decided Lou and Debbie were the perfect people to send them to. Flip and Flop were fairly aloof and really didn’t give a shit about anyone but each other, so they never caused a problem with Stevie, Nugget or Murphy.

“You wanna get to bed soon?” Lou asks softly after a couple minutes of silence, fingers playing absentmindedly with Debbie’s hair in its unbelievably messy bun and running over her shoulders, exposed because of the cheap Atlantic City souvenir tank she’s wearing.

“Not really,” Debbie answers sleepily, leaning into Lou’s warm frame, sighing contently as she adjusts her head so it rests more comfortably. Lou is-for once-not wearing leather, but instead a pair of men’s boxers and a thin cotton shirt, making her much more enjoyable to lay on than she normally would be with a three piece suit, leather pants, and all her jewelry. She presses a light kiss to Lou’s pale neck before closing her eyes, left arm wrapping around her wife’s waist as she enjoys the silence until-

“I don’t want to fall asleep down here.”

“Then go upstairs,” Debbie responds, not even bothering to open her eyes as she says it, sounding half-asleep and certainly not looking like she wants to go anywhere.

“Baby, you’re on _top_ of me,” Lou reminds, taking her head off Debbie’s and glancing down; the brunette was using more than half of her as a pillow and had her pajama-clad leg squeezed in between her own bare ones.

“Usually you like that,” Debbie huffs and Lou shoots her a scandalized look she misses because her eyes are closed. Lou moves just slightly as if she’s going to get up, but Debbie holds on tighter, making a small sound of protest and shifting so she is completely on top of her. Lou sighs loudly, but smiles into the top of Debbie’s head, secretly adoring the clingy attitude Debbie adopted when she was sleepy because it was so unlike her usual mastermind criminal persona.

“If you get up right now, you can fall asleep in two minutes,” Lou says like she’s talking to one of Tammy’s kids, getting them to do whatever she wants with the promise of a prize.

“I’m _tired_ ,” Debbie whines immaturely as she presses her face further into Lou’s neck, inhaling the sweet but spicy scent of her perfume. She was warm-Lou was warm-they were warm-she didn’t want to go to a cold bed and cool sheets when this couch was just as comfortable and considerably closer than upstairs.

“So am I.”

“Then be quiet.”

“I-” her sentence is cut off by Debbie’s left hand covering her mouth, the brunette sitting up on top of Lou to meet her eyes, a smile drawing her lips up despite her best attempt to look angry.

“Shut-” she presses a kiss to the tip of Lou’s nose, who wrinkles her face in annoyance as Debbie raises her eyebrows “- _up_.”

“You’re so cute when you’re tired,” Lou compliments after she removes Debbie’s hand from her mouth, leaning forward for a short kiss as her finger felt over Debbie’s sparkling wedding ring.

“I’m going to get fucking adorable if you don’t stop talking,” Debbie warns against Lou’s mouth, the words having absolutely no malice behind them as she kisses her casually, lazily, like they had all the time in the world to be in this moment. Lou’s hands are slow and warm as they travel down Debbie’s sides, feeling along her curves with passionate appreciation before they settle in the waistband of Debbie’s fleece pajama pants, just above her ass. Debbie kisses her for a few minutes, unable to touch her because she was propping herself up on both hands, but slowly her mouth inches further away from Lou’s, down the right side of her face, to her jaw and neck. Debbie’s familiar lips find the spot just below her jawline along the long muscle in her neck and presses a hot, open mouthed kiss there, reveling in the way Lou’s entire body reacts; her long legs squeeze Debbie hips, her spine arches so that her torso presses into Debbie’s, her head is thrown back, mouth-

A wet nose and quick tongue assaults Debbie’s ear, causing her to jolt and pull away from Lou as she turns to Murphy with a laugh, kissing his nose before he licks her face repeatedly. If she had a dime for every time one of their dogs ruined a moment between her and Lou, she wouldn’t have had to steal the Toussaint to become a millionaire.

“You’re so cute,” she murmurs sweetly as he covers her face in licks, rolling off Lou, giving him another kiss on his scar, “ _Yes_ you are-you’re so cute.”

“Go away, Murphy,” Lou grumbles, petting him despite the annoyance in her voice.

“She’s just jealous,” Debbie informs him like she’s explaining something obvious to a child. “She’s not as cute as you-” Murphy licks her cheek “-no she’s _not_.”

The attention Murphy is getting attracts Nugget, who was laying in front of the T.V. before he jumps onto the couch also, the springs groaning under his massive weight. Murphy gets squished against the back of the couch as Nugget wets Debbie’s face with a big, sniffing nose and an even bigger tongue. Eventually, he leans over Debbie and Murphy, giving Lou’s face a series of sloberry licks until she loses the fake scowl and breaks into a smile.

Debbie turns away from Murphy, still petting him, looking at the joyous gleam in Lou’s eyes as she pets the top of Nugget’s head, who is still licking her face. There was a gentleness about Lou that hardly anyone got to see-even Debbie didn’t see that often-but their dogs brought it out of her frequently. With a wag of their tails, her eyes softened, her smile relaxed, and her stance eased, even on stressful or depressing days. She wishes she could see this Lou all the time; the gentle, unbelievably benevolent one that didn’t want anyone to know half of her fortune was going to various foster programs, domestic violence shelters, and organizations that helped sexual assault victims throughout the country. After decades of being friends and lovers, even a couple years of being wives, Debbie hardly got to see that part of her.

“I can’t believe it took one _mutt_ to upstage me,” Lou scoffs once Nugget stops licking her, wiping the slobber off her face, meeting Debbie’s eyes.

“They’re cuter than you, baby,” Debbie says with mock-honesty, scratching Nugget behind the ears as she kisses the top of his head. Murphy, having gotten his share of affection, jumps off the couch and Nugget soon follows, disappearing in the direction of where their beds were in the kitchen, leaving  Debbie and Lou alone on the eight foot piece of furniture.

“Still want to stay down here?” Lou asks, fingernail trailing along the curve of Debbie’s thigh, following the striped pattern of her fleece pants.

“Hmmm,” Debbie pretends to think about it, finger pressing to her cheek and eyebrows furrowing with confusion before she moves to straddle Lou, settling on top of her hips comfortably before giving her a quick kiss, saying, “Yes.”

Lou groans, dodging Debbie’s lips so she can glare at her, the tenderness in her eyes completely betraying the anger on her face as she orders, “Get up.”

“You don’t actually want that, do you?” Debbie asks teasingly, her left hand traveling under Lou’s shirt and up her toned stomach, feeling her body react against her wandering fingers. She kisses her again, lips lingering on Lou’s when she pulls back.

“ _Move_ ,” Lou grabs Debbie’s hips, shifting to get up again but Debbie’s knees press into the couch, efficiently anchoring them to the furniture.

“I really don’t think you want to go,” Debbie says, her thumb grazing Lou’s nipple, amused by her failed attempt to keep a straight face as she did so. “I think it’d be more rewarding for you to stay down here.”

“I don’t know know what you’re _talk_ -” a poorly-concealed, sharp intake of breath as Debbie pinched her nipple under her shirt “-ing about.”

“Right,” Debbie laughs, teeth grazing Lou’s soft bottom lip, before kissing her again, tongue not wasting a second to enter her warm mouth. Even if she wasn’t obligated to compliment Lou because they were married, she could say without a doubt that Lou was the best kisser she knew. No one else she’d been with fit against her mouth so seamlessly, tasted as good, or felt as perfect. It made her want to draw out each kiss and hesitate to pull back before she asks, “Come on, baby, when’s the last time you had sex on a couch?”

“Last week,” she answers slowly and obviously, raising her eyebrow at Debbie, looking at her as if she was crazy for forgetting that.

“But that was your idea,” Debbie defends her statement, before she says something she knows will irritate Lou, “It must not have been that memorable.”

“Not _memorable_?” The indignant shock crosses Lou’s face even though she knows Debbie said it just to get a rise out of her. Her hands squeeze Debbie’s hips before one runs under the waistband of her pants, dancing along her pantyline, feeling Debbie’s muscles jump beneath her fingers.

“Nope,” Debbie pops the ‘p’ before she leans forward, her mouth reattaching to the spot on Lou’s neck that was more sensitive than the rest, working slowly to give her a hickey there. Lou lets out a gasp before breathing a hot rush of air that ghosts over Debbie’s skin as her tongue runs along the now-bruised flesh soothingly.

Lou retaliates by sending her hand further south, running along Debbie’s wet folds with nimble fingers, not missing the way her tan legs spread a little so that she can have better access. Her index and middle finger barely enter Debbie, who rolls her hips so she can feel a little more as her own hands grasp at Lou’s breasts, thumb running over her hardened nipple. Debbie gasps into the nape of Lou’s neck, biting the soft skin there to keep herself from moaning when Lou’s fingers enter her and make a ‘come hither’ motion.

Debbie wasn’t loud in bed because she hated sounding like a cheap, slutty porn star with those awful breathy moans and high pitched squeals. Unless an orgasm took her by complete surprise-a task only Lou had ever worked to perfect because _she_ loved the startled, ecstatic sound that left Debbie’s mouth when it did happen-Debbie resorted to gasps and stifling her moans with kisses, bites, and sucks on her lover’s skin.

They find a rhythm almost immediately; Debbie’s hips rolling to meet Lou’s thrusting fingers as her mouth finds Lou’s again, tongues slowly moving against one another’s. The heel of Lou’s hand brushes against Debbie’s clit every few thrusts, helping to slowly build up an orgasm as her hips grind against Lou, unable make contact every time. At some point, Debbie’s hair is released from her hair tie and it falls around their faces like a curtain, hiding them from the rest of the world behind a dark cover of fruity-smelling brunette tresses. The hand that Lou isn’t fingering her with comes up, tugging at her hair, pulling Debbie’s head back and exposing her smooth, graceful neck so that Lou can leave a blue mark along her throat.

Without warning, Lou’s thumb rubs a hard circle on Debbie’s clit and she inserts a third finger, making her fly off a cliff into orgasmic bliss with a loud, surprised moan that sends a wave of heat to Lou’s core.

As Debbie comes down from her high, Lou’s fingers still moving slowly inside of her, she places a filthy kiss on her lips, barely able to breathe but not caring because, dammit, if that’s how she goes out, she’d _gladly_ die that way. Her hands grasp Lou’s face, refusing to let her pull away as she presses her body against Lou’s, pushing them further and further into the couch. She doesn’t remove her mouth from Lou’s for a couple of breathless minutes, until she desperately needs air and takes in her wife’s glowing face from an inch away as they both catch their breaths. Lou’s eyes are dark, cheeks flushed, and those pouty lips are swollen, begging to be kissed as they curve up into a smile.

“You’re insatiable, you know that?” Lou laughs as Debbie’s fingers tug at her shirt, raising it over pale skin and removing it from Lou’s thin frame, throwing it to the floor.

“You love it,” Debbie scoffs, nipping the base of her neck as she gives her a dirty look.

Her mouth continues working it’s way down Lou’s chest, arriving at her breast, taking the nipple in her mouth, tongue running over it until she arches against her and moans a little breathy sound that could only sound sexy coming from Lou. She switches between her soft breasts, kissing and licking and sucking and biting until Lou almost comes just from that.

She travels further down until she has to kneel on the floor in front of the couch, not able to fold herself in half so she could eat Lou out. She makes quick work of removing Lou’s boxers and rests her legs on either shoulder, vaguely aware that Lou was now stark naked, but she still had all her clothes on.

Her tongue, hot and flat, travels slowly along Lou’s center, dipping inside her for a brief moment on the way up to her clit, Lou’s fingers burying themselves in Debbie’s hair. Her tongue flicks against the nub quickly, earning a moan from Lou and a little hair tug as she inserts one finger into her. She knows it’s not enough to take Lou anywhere; she only does it so she can see that pleading look in Lou’s eyes. The sight of Lou pressed against the back of the couch, soft lips forming a perfect ‘O’ as she moans, chest totally bare, nipples hard in the cool air, eyes begging for more when they meet Debbie’s is just about the best thing she’s ever seen. She would’ve spent twenty years in jail if she knew that meant Lou-

A loud, howling bark from Nugget completely interrupts any dirty thoughts and when the rest join in, Stevie’s bark raspy, Murphy’s bark unbelievably loud and piercing, Flip and Flop’s barks too high pitched to be ignored by the dead, Debbie laughs against the inside of Lou’s leg.

“I’m going to skin them all,” Lou says grumpily, nudging Debbie with her knee so she moves.

”You don’t mean that,” Debbie says, pressing a kiss to Lou’s thigh, settling next to her on the couch with her t-shirt dangling from her pointer finger.

“I think Nugget could make at least five handbags, don’t you?”

“You’re fucked up.” Debbie laughs, knowing Lou absolutely loves their dogs, no matter how frustrated she gets when they ruin moments between the two of them.

“No what’s fucked up is the fact that I was-”

“What’re they barking _at_?” Debbie asks, only acknowledging Lou’s sexual frustration with a pat on her pale thigh, before she gets up, walking to look out the kitchen window. “Shit- _shit_ -Lou, put that shirt on-Constance is-”

The front door opens, dogs jumping on the young woman, whose presence is announced with a loud “Wassap bitches!” before she sees Debbie standing in the kitchen and freezes.

The tiny puppy in her arms, however, does not remain still.

The little mass of brown fur struggles against her hold, biting her fingers, barking noisily, much to Stevie, Murphy, Nugget, Flip, and Flop’s displeasure. Within seconds, the warehouse is in an uproar and Debbie considers murdering Constance right here and now for causing it. Six dogs barking and whining at ten o’clock at night wasn’t exactly what Debbie had in mind four years ago in her jail cell.

“You know they, like, make pajamas, right?” Constance asks as Lou appears in next to Debbie in her disheveled blue t-shirt and grey boxers, looking every bit annoyed as she was one minute ago.

“What’s the point?” Lou asks lazily, looking at the puppy with a disgusted expression, but Debbie can see the smile in her eyes.

“Damn, Cruella, what’s your deal?” Constance asks defensively, holding the puppy closer to her face as she walks to the kitchen counter, a few feet away from Debbie and Lou. “I found her outside my apartment earlier. I gave her a bath ‘n’ shit, but I figured you guys could keep her for the night, at least.”

Debbie takes the squirming puppy with open arms, smiling as it licks her face and Constance jumps up onto the counter, legs dangling above the floor as she looks between Debbie and Lou. She can tell by Lou’s peeved expression that she had interrupted _something_ between the two and given that their only hobbies are sex and thievery, she could guess exactly what she’d almost walked in on. That massive hickey on Lou’s neck was a dead giveaway.

“So...can you keep her for tonight?” Constance asks, looking at Debbie hopefully, before quickly covering her ass when she realizes Lou is still glaring at her, “Like, I could come by tomorrow and take her to a friend’s house but-”

“No it’s fine, she can stay here tonight,” Debbie says, holding the puppy up, nuzzling her nose into the puppy’s small, black, wet one as she continues in a baby voice, “You can stay here as long as you want, cutie pie.” Lou looks less than thrilled with the idea, but pets the puppy’s head anyway and Debbie recognizes the way the sides of her eyes crease-just slightly-with a smile before she walks across the kitchen and Debbie bounces the puppy in her arms excitedly, cooing, “You’re ours now, sweetie, we just have to give you a name.”

She looks at Constance, expecting her to have a name already chosen but Lou, who is pouring herself a shot of vodka at the sink, doesn’t waste a second as she mutters, “Yeah, well, you can call her Orgasm ‘cause you’re not getting another for a long time.”


End file.
